You're It
by yeeuhcarmen
Summary: 10 Loe Drabbles/one-shots whateverrr. I got tagged by Moosecoo9! See if you're tagged.


Ahh_,_ I actually got tagged! By Moosecoo9 (: Woot :o

The Rules of this Lovely Tagging Game;

1. Pick a character, couple/pairing, or fandom you are fond of.  
2. Turn music player on and put it on shuffle/random  
3. Write a short-short one-shot for the person/pairing/fandom you choose, when the song starts, you start, when the song stops, you stop. No typing after the song is over!  
4. Make ten of these, so hopefully you have more than ten songs on you music player!  
5. Then pick five people to tag once you're done!

My tags - (I don't really know anyone here on so I am just going to tag my reviewers randomly)

-_glamourzXfakebestfriend_

-_MileyCyrusLove_

-_Jemily1991_

-_SunrisesandSunsets_

-_IMINLOVEWITHAJONAS_

&If you got tagged twice.. Oh well. (:

Enjoy! And of course, it's **Loe**. (:

* * *

**1. Take A Bow - Rihanna.**

"But Lilly," pleaded Joe, "I said I was sorry! It was a mistake and I didn't mean it.."

"Well if you didn't mean it, why'd you have to go and do it huh?," Lilly replied coldly.

"I..I don't know." answered Joe.

"Exactly, now get your things and get out."

"But,"

"I said out."

**2. Everything - A Cursive Memory**

Lilly. I thought about her every single day. I couldn't get my mind off her. Everything about her is just so calming and she just makes you seem like the luckiest person in the world. Every time I talked to her, I couldn't find the right things to say. She was the air that I breathed and the time on my watch.

She was my everything.

**3. When The Day Met The Night - Panic at the disco**

It was the middle of the summer and I saw her there. Sitting so peacefully, under a tree reading a book. I came up to her and asked her if we could hang out. I found out her name soon afterward. Lilly. I loved that name. We would hang out almost everyday during summer. I loved her, she loved me.

We were in love.

**4. Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls**

"Catch me if you can!" yelled Lilly as she swam away from Joe who was currently trying to catch up to her.

"Hey, not fair! You didn't warn me!" replied Joe who was clearly, not as good of a swimmer as Lilly.

"Oh come on, you can do better then that!," she said, as she watched him try to catch up to her, "Even I'm better!"

"Obviously" pouted Joe as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She saw this and swam over, giggling in amusement and kissed his cheek.

"You are too cute,"

"I know."

"..and conceited" she replied as she gave him a peck on the lips.

**5. Your Love is a Lie - Simple Plan**

"Love you" she said as she gave me a peck on the lips and went out the door.

"Yea.. Love you too." I muttered as I watched her close the door.

I knew where she was going. Supposedly she was going to go meet a 'friend'. But no, I knew where she was really off to. To meet Matt. She keeps insisting that they were 'just friends' and it totally did not help that me and my brothers had a song called that. But I knew that they were more then friends. I saw her with him, through his window, making out. It didn't help that I lived right across the street from this guy.

**6. Hate That I Love You - Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo**

I hated myself. I didn't want to be just like the other girls who liked him because of his looks. But then again, I knew him. I knew much more then anyone else could know. And I hated how he knew me so well, too. He knew exactly what to do. One kiss and I could melt into his arms, one touch and I would stop fighting with him. But one of these days, your magic won't affect me. I hate how I love you so.

**7. No Air - Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown**

Lilly and I were currently in her backyard, enjoying each others company. We were also gazing at the stars.

She lay her head on my chest, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I don't know what I would do without her. She is like the air that I breathe in. Without her, it's like there is no air.

**8. Teardrops on My Guitar - Taylor Swift**

"What do you think I should get her?" asked Joe. Her being his girlfriend.

I despised his girlfriend. Not only because of the obvious reason; Joe's her boyfriend, but because she was one of the nicest girls out there, which makes me feel even guiltier for thinking horrible things about her.

"Uh, didn't you say she liked that necklace?" I replied, hating myself for helping him choose a birthday present for his girlfriend. Yea, you could say I liked Joe. No, I was basically in love with him. He was my best friend ever since kindergarten, when I had to share my crayons with the boy.

I just hope she holds onto him and gives him all her love.

**9. My Heart - Paramore**

"What would I be without you?" asked Joe, as he put his arms around my waist.

"Uhm, yourself, just without me." I reply, giggling as my arms find their way around his neck.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be as happy as I am now," he said as he leaned down and kisses me, "I love you, Lilly"

"I love you, too," I murmur against his lips as I go in for another kiss.

My heart, it beats for you.

**10. Our Song - Taylor Swift **

I watched as she lowered the volume on the radio.

"Babe, is something wrong?" I ask.

"I was thinking how we don't have a song." she replies as the wind blows her hair.

"Yes, we do."

"What?"

"Our song is when I sneak over, when I talk to you on the phone late at night when my mom doesn't know, and the way you laugh."

"That was cheesy,"

"I try"

* * *

And tada! That was it! Tell me if you liked it or not. (:


End file.
